lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieda/Main article
Frieda is a young woman who lives in Switzerland. She becomes Fronk's mate after learning that he is a timekeeper, loving the clock just as much as she does. Biography Backstory Frieda has been cherished at the clock ever since she was a little girl, as the cuckoo bird has put her to sleep every night. She has never thought she would find someone who is just as fond at the clock as she is until she met Fronk. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Swiss Missed" During Timon and Pumbaa's vacation at Switzerland, after the former talks Fronk into taking a break from his timekeeping business and live a Hakuna Matata life, the clock malfunctions the moment Fronk leaves and the clock inspector, Clockwork Quint, drives up to ensure that Fronk's clock is in excellent condition. Upon not finding Fronk, who took the job Quint desired, Quint issues an order that the clock must be working by noon or Fronk would lose his job working with clocks. Timon tells Pumbaa that they can fix it, but after a number falls from the clock's face, he suggests that they should leave town. The pals wait at the train station and later, a hot air balloon station, but no one returns to sell them a ticket, because they are relying on the clock's time. Timon finally realizes he and Pumbaa need to tell Fronk about the predicament so that the master timekeeper can repair the clock, otherwise, not only would Fronk lose his job, but they would never be able to leave the Swiss town. Timon and Pumbaa find Fronk skiing in the Alps with his new sweetheart Frieda, who also loves the clock. Fronk and Frieda have great dreams for their future together but Timon and Pumbaa must break the news to them that the clock is in need of repairs and that Fronk is in danger of losing the job to Clockwork Quint. The four quickly ski down the mountain (through a chapel so that Fronk and Frieda can wed) and into the clock tower. Fronk believes the clock is irreparable and blames Timon for making him take a break, but Pumbaa has an idea. Quint returns and believes that he will be able to take Fronk's job. However, at the stroke of noon, Timon and Pumbaa perform the jobs of the mechanical animals that were previously on the tower. Quint is enraged by what he saw and angrily leaves, meaning that Fronk can still keep his job as a timekeeper, much to his, Timon, Pumbaa, and Frieda's happiness. Personality and traits Frieda is a kind-hearted, generous and loving young woman. She is just as fond at the clock as Fronk is and the two have great dreams about their future, being that they can wed at the clock and that their descendants can grow up to become timekeepers. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - April Winchell Gallery SM_Fronk_&_Frieda2.png SM_Fronk_&_Frieda3.png Quint06.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles